villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Note:'' This page is about the Abomination from the 2008 Hulk film. Check out mainstream Abomination here: Abomination (Marvel)'' Emil Blonsky is the main antagonist of the 2008 Marvel movie The Incredible Hulk. He was a Russian-born English-raised soldier loaned to SOCOM by the Royal Marines. Since he was given a dosage of the Super-Soldier Serum (the same serum that created Captain America) under order of Thunderbolt Ross, Blonsky was given superhuman abilities, but after a second dosage combined with Bruce Banner's blood, he had his spine deformed and grew into a formidable monster to contend with the Hulk: The Abomination. He was portrayed by Tim Roth, who also played General Thade in Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes (2001) and Archibald Cunningham in Rob Roy (1995). History Early life Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the Royal Marines and was promoted to the rank of captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. Hunting down Hulk After General Thaddeus Ross discovers the fugitive Bruce Banner's location in Brazil, he orders Joe Greller to put together a combat team to capture him. Due to the dangerous nature of confronting Banner, they bring in Blonsky due to his track record as a veteran soldier to be the field leader for the operation. However, because they intend to take Banner out quickly and silently, General Ross decides not to brief Blonsky on Banner's condition as the Hulk. Despite attempting to catch Banner off guard (and avoid a Hulk transformation), Banner is able to evade Blonsky's soldiers, but is spotted by Blonsky as he tries to flee. Blonsky subsequently chases Banner through the streets, forcing Banner to take refuge in the bottling plant he had been working at. Thinking he had cornered Banner, Blonsky and his soldiers enter the factory, but instead are faced with the transformed Hulk, due to Banner also chased by a gang of street thugs (Which Hulk beat up immediately). The Hulk tears through the dark factory, taking out Blonsky's men from the shadows. Despite trying to stop the monster single-handedly, Blonsky is only able to get a glimpse of the Hulk before he makes his escape. Blonsky was amazed and was desperate to engage in another fight with him to learn more about the Hulk himself. Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil due to the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Becoming a Super-Soldier Blonsky, seeking revenge and enticed by witnessing the Hulk's power, volunteers as an experimental test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Project Rebirth. He later leads the assault on Banner at Culver University. Due to Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, he is able go head-to-head with the Hulk, acrobatically dodging his larger opponent's powerful attacks. However, Blonsky eventually became obsessed with the Hulk's power and, in an attempt to assess Hulk's full strength, walks up to him and taunts Hulk to "give him his best shot". Hulk responds by kicking Blonsky across the field and into a nearby tree, crushing most of the bones in his body. While Blonsky suffers injuries that would normally leave a person hospitalized and unable to move for months, due to the effects of the Super Soldier serum he recovers from all of his injuries in under 24 hours. Becoming Abomination and Battle of the Giants After healing form his previous injuries, General Ross approves Blonsky for a second dose of the Super Soldier serum, which makes him even stronger, but begins to cause his spine and skeleton to deform. Despite this, his encounter with the Hulk has made Blonsky power hungry, obsessed, and desperate to obtain the Hulk's "god-like" power. After capturing Bruce Banner in New York City, Blonsky learns of a large supply of gamma irradiated blood, derived from Banner's blood, that had been synthesized by Samuel Sterns. Craving power similar to the Hulk, he demands that Sterns subject him to a transfusion of Banner's gamma irradiated blood. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky, however, is less than concerned about the side affects, and Sterns promptly administers the transfusion. As Blonsky mutates into a monstrous creature, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's head. Having finally attained his wish for power even greater than the Hulk's, the Abomination begins a rampage through Harlem as a demonstration of his new, god-like strength, challenging any authorities who attempted to stop him. Though uncertain if he had rid himself of the Hulk forever, Bruce Banner, feeling responsible for the Abomination's creation, knows the Hulk is the only thing that can stop Abomination. Thus, Banner jumps from Ross' helicopter in an attempt to re-trigger his transformation and emerges from a crater in the street below as the Hulk. Hulk and Abomination engage in a brutal battle in which Abomination maintains the upper hand due to possessing greater sheer strength, forcing the Hulk to improvise in order to keep up. When General Ross orders his helicopter to open fire on Abomination he turns his sights on Ross, bringing down his helicopter in the ruins of a nearby building, endangering General Ross and Betty. After another short bout with the Hulk, Abomination grabs a heavy length of chain and prepares to kill General Ross and Betty, who are still trapped in the helicopter wreckage. However, seeing this greatly enrages the Hulk who then smashes the ground to cause a crack in which the Abomination's foot gets stuck causing him to drop the chain. The Hulk quickly takes the chain and, after a last struggle, he manages to strangle the Abomination into submission. The Hulk prepares to kill Blonsky with the chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, defeated, the Hulk stomps him and roars to declare his victory, and then flees the scene with the army in pursuit. Held Captive Following his battle with the Hulk, the Abomination is taken into the custody of, and held through unknown means, by the United States Armed Forces, under the watch of General Ross. During the initial membership drafting of the Avengers Initiative, the World Security Council planned to free Blonsky, citing him as a famous war hero and believing him to have wrecked havoc because he was trying to defend himself from the Hulk. They intended to give him membership in the Avengers but S.H.I.E.L.D., knowing more about Blonsky's more evil and power-hungry nature, would not allow that to happen. Thanks to the combined efforts of Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and consultant Tony Stark, General Ross subsequently refused to release the Abomination from captivity. Personality A veteran soldier with years of experience, Emil Blonsky showed deep passion for combat, when asked why he wouldn't accept a promotion, he answered that he was a soldier and wanted to be one for as long as possible. Being aware that he was being slowed down by age, Blonsky showed an intense desire to return to his glory days, as he commented that he put his experience in his body from ten years ago, that would be an opponent he wouldn't want to fight. Blonsky's fierce desire to remain in the battlefield is what convinced General Ross to offer him to try the experimental Super Soldier Serum replica, which Blonsky quickly agreed to. After his first encounter with the Hulk, Blonsky became psychopathically obsessed with defeating the green monster at all costs and gaining his power, slowly losing his sanity and humanity as he continued injecting himself with more Super Soldier Serum and also becoming extremely ruthless, destructive, psychotic, egotistical and megalomaniacal. Upon learning that Samuel Sterns had Gamma-irradiated blood samples, Blonsky became even more obsessed with obtaining the Hulk's "god-like" power, going as far as threatening Samuel and ignoring his warnings. When Blonsky mutated into the Abomination, he readily accepted his new form and immediately became drunk with power, going on a rampage through Harlem and killing several soldiers just to show off his new strength. When Hulk appeared, Abomination was extremely appreciative, satisfied, thankful, pleased, and eager to have another rematch to see which mutant was stronger. Through out their duel Abomination repeatedly enjoyed beating up Hulk and taunting him, even arrogantly telling Banner that he didn't deserve the Hulk's power. Abomination's aggressive and arrogant behavior as well as his obsession with defeating Hulk likely resulted from the Super Soldier Serum enhancing Blonsky's desire to become a better fighter. Powers and Abilities As a Super-Soldier, Blonsky had low-levels of superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. His increased metabolism was also able to heal catastrophic injuries within a day or less. He also had advanced hand-to-hand combat and military strategic skills. As the Abomination Blonsky has superhuman strength, agility, and speed all of which surpass the Hulk's as was able to toss the Hulk several blocks multiple times and he kept the upper hand through most of their fight. However, unlike Hulk his abilities do not increase as he becomes angrier. He also has incredible durability, being able to take fires, explosions, bullets, Hulk's melee attacks, and even be crushed by a helicopter without any noticeable injuries. This in combination with his immense physical strength makes the Abomination a formidable opponent that even the Hulk struggled to keep up against. He also has a remarkable regenerative healing factor, which regenerates tissue and bones at high-speeds. This regenerative factor combined with his high durability makes him nearly immortal. The Abomination's only weak point seems to be that he still needs to breathe oxygen like any other human, as the Hulk could only defeat him by strangling him with a chain until he fainted. Relationships Allies *Joe Greller Enemies *Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Arch-Nemesis and Defeater *Thunderbolt Ross - Former Commander turned Enemy *Betty Ross *Samuel Sterns - Creator of Alter-Ego *Kathleen Sparr † - Teammate turned Victim Video Game Only *Glenn Talbot - Ally Gallery 601px-Vlcsnap-215162.jpg|Blonsky in his human form, few moments before transforming into the Abomination The Abomination (live Action Film).jpg|Many forms of the Abomination, including the human form of Blonsky 00026288.jpg|Blonsky's evil grin AbominationHarlem-TIH.png|Abomination confronts the Hulk on Harlem Video Hulk vs Abomination Part 1 The Incredible Hulk (2008) Movie Clip 4K Hulk vs Abomination Part 2 The Incredible Hulk (2008) Movie Clip 4K Trivia *Abomination was originally going to appear in the 2003 film but was replaced by Glenn Talbot. *He is twice as strong as the Hulk (but this does not increase when angry) and more intelligent. *Director Louis Leterrier made the Abomination's design different from the comics because he felt the audience would question why he resembled a fish or a reptile, instead of "an über-human" like the Hulk. In addition, when Abomination is planned to have pointy fish-like ear in the movie, Hulk would ended up biting them off during the fight, something that would make the Hulk come across as stupid. *In the comics, the Abomination is incapable of transforming back into Blonsky. However, it is unknown whether or not this is the case in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since he has not been seen since The Incredible Hulk, only mentioned. Director Louis Leterrier had originally intended there to be a post-credits scene in The Incredible Hulk showing Blonsky, human once more, imprisoned and chained in a containment box, but this was ultimately not filmed. *He is mentioned in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Grant Ward would have had to watch Blonsky on a night-shift in Alaska. Quotes Navigation Category:Hulk Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Barbarian Category:Nemesis Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vandals Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Rogues Category:Delusional Category:Giant Category:Immortals Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil